


Helping Hand

by twaslouis



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, bros helping bros out, could call it porn with a teeny tiny bit of plot, dele's broken wrist/hand is to blame for this, handjobs, they're in LOOOOOVE, this is pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twaslouis/pseuds/twaslouis
Summary: Dele has a broken wrist. Things get interesting around the house, to say the least.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Dele's injured hand but on a serious note I'm really glad he's okay because I was panicked af when he collided with Ederson and was holding onto his wrist like that. Thank god he's okay and can play.  
> First thing I've written for the football fandom ;) hope you like!

Eric was calmly leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping his morning tea and watching through the gap in the open back doors as the dogs fell over each other in the backyard, panting in the unexpected warmth of an early April morning, when he registered the series of banging noises coming from upstairs. He only had enough time to push himself off the counter and stroll out of the kitchen towards the stairs when Dele’s voice called out, “Eric, come up here for a minute, will’ya.”

Eric rolled his eyes and sipped from his cup as he bound up the stairs, knowing fully well how difficult Dele got early mornings, how much he hated having to rush through his morning because inevitably, he stayed in bed until the last possible moment.

It’s a good thing that he swallowed his last sip before pushing the door to their ensuite bathroom open after locating the little noises that placed his boyfriend exactly there, because the sight that greeted him had his lungs stuttering for air. The last thing he’d expected to see on a routine Tuesday morning was Dele, completely butt naked, leaning up against the counter, his bandaged hand cradled against his chest and a childish pout on his face. The said childish expression of frustration on his face derailed Eric for a second as his eyes trailed down his boyfriend’s impeccable chest to where his half-hard cock was bobbing painfully.

“Wha-“ Eric couldn’t help the chuckle that burst out of him as he took a step forward and set his cup on the counter beside where Dele slouched against it.

“Don’t laugh at me Dier,” his pout only deepened as he twisted his body towards where Eric was still standing a few paces away, “help me out with a handy, will you?”

“You want me to-“ Eric was cut off by Dele’s groan, who extended his healthy hand to twist his fingers in Eric’s shirt, and pulled him into his body.

“My wrist hurts, and I can’t get it right, will you just give me a quick one before we go training?”

Eric tried to hold his laugh back, for his own sake, but failed when he glanced down at the half-mast dick between them. He immediately gets wacked on the arm, but what stopped him is not the twinging of his skin, but the indignant, vulnerable look that crossed Dele’s face as he tried to turn away from Eric. It stopped Eric in his track, because even after all this time, even after all the effort he’d put into making sure Dele was comfortable with him about everything, comfortable with _himself_ as a sexual being with needs, the younger man still turned away from him with an undertone flush of embarrassment to his gorgeous skin.

“Hey now,” Eric sprung forward, wrapping his arms around Dele’s waist and carefully pushed him back up against the counter, “baby, ‘course I’ll help you.”

Dele sighed and pressed his face against the side of Eric’s neck, wrapping his arms loosely around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Can give you a blowie too, or I can fuck you right here…” Eric trailed off as Dele moaned and made a grab for his right hand, guiding it until Eric gave in and wrapped his fingers around the younger man’s cock, beginning to stroke him into full hardness.

“Don’t have time Diet, just need a quick one before we go.”

Eric nodded in agreement, adjusting the angle of his hand between them so he could flick his wrist just right on the upstroke, and watched as Dele’s face scrunched up in pleasure before him, his bandaged hand resting on Eric’s shoulder, his free fingers stroking at his ear, while the other gripped onto the counter until the knuckles paled. Eric couldn’t bring himself to look away from Dele’s blissful expression, and so his hand fumbled on his cock as he attempted to spread the leaking precum to make the slide more pleasurable for the younger man.

“Why are you wanking one out without me anyways Delboy?”

Dele’s lips parted to respond but as Eric ducked down and attached his mouth to Dele’s left nipple, words seemed to get stuck somewhere on their way out and all Dele managed was a strangled whine. He swirled his tongue around the hardened bud and let his free hand trail from his boyfriend’s waist to his ass, pushing him impossibly closer while his hand continued to pursue the familiar rhythm that had Dele moaning softly and digging his fingers into Eric’s neck.

“I’m close…”

Eric made the mistake of lifting his head to watch Dele’s face as the pleasure that the building rhythm of his hand was imposing on the younger man appeared in the contours of his face, but his eye was caught on the image of the two of them in the mirror behind Dele. For the first time he took notice of the hardness of his own cock in his joggers and cursed as he felt Dele pulse before he was coming in Eric’s hand, his body curling forward to mould itself into Eric’s front as Dele attempted to hide his broken noises in Eric’s neck. Eric couldn’t look away from the reflection of Dele against him even as he brought up his clean hand to stroke reassuringly down his boyfriend’s back. He couldn’t quite give up the image that confirmed how well they fit, how despite the laugh he offered in response to his sisters’ cooing that they were made for one another, the fit and feel of Dele in his arms attested to that fact again and again.

“This is why,” he heard Dele mumble after some time as he pulled back enough to turn the tap on beside them and guide Eric’s hand to clean it of the evidence of the help he’d offered Dele, “pulling one off myself in the morning is clinical, innit?”

“Clinical?” Eric smirked, pushing forward to press a kiss into the side of Dele’s face as the younger man took a towel to dry Eric’s hand, and then used it to clean up the mess he’d made on himself.

“You know what I mean. It’s not like with you,” Dele rolled his eyes and tossed the towel in the vague direction of the hamper. Eric thought to complain about Dele’s slobby habits, but his thoughts were quickly derailed when the younger man’s healthy hand snuck into the front of Eric’s trackies. “I try not to think about you when I do it, because if I do, I can’t control myself Diet.”

“Del-”

“Want you all the time Eric,” Dele moaned against his lips as his hand got to working up a relentless pace. “If it were up to me, we’d never get anywhere because we would just stay in bed all day.”

“We’re gonna be late now,” Eric’s brain stupidly supplied as he hunched forward and brought his lips to Dele’s neck.

“Don’t care, we can blame my broken wrist,” Dele chuckled and then quietened as he fucked his hand a little tighter with the slick Eric’s precum allowed. Eric only groaned and pressed his teeth gently into the muscle of Dele’s shoulder.

He came soon after with Dele’s name on his tongue, and soon after, he was quietened down with Dele’s tongue in his mouth.

 

It was only as he was coming down the stairs after his second shower that morning, Dele pestering him to hurry up with a mischievous smirk on his stupidly handsome face, that Eric realised.  It seemed like Dele’s remaining healthy hand was perfectly capable of getting the job done. Albeit not as clinically.

“I’m onto you,” Eric warned with a teasing glare as he opened the front door and let Dele walk through first.

“I told you Diet,” Dele smirked as he stood by the passenger side door, waiting for Eric to pull the door open for him as customary, “I want you on me all the time, so ‘s not a problem for me.”

Eric couldn’t help the slap of his hand against Dele’s bottom, if only to watch him squirm away with a laugh, “You only have to ask Delboy. Just ask.”

“I love you,” Dele pressed a quick kiss into his lips as he passed Eric holding the door open for him.

Eric shook his head as he rounded the car to the driver’s seat, a stupidly wide smile on his face. They were running seriously late, and any minute now his phone would start blowing up with messages from Jan, but as he observed Dele’s self-satisfied smile in the passenger’s seat, his injured hand resting in his lap, he couldn’t trace a single particle of irritation or regret in his chest.


End file.
